


Dumb Wishes

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: Random AUs for funsies [11]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy late valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: TFW your NEET Boyfriend decides to work at an amusement park just because of a flippant thing you said that one time





	Dumb Wishes

When Minhyun said, on a complete whim, that he’d wanted to see an amusement park empty just for the hell of it to Jonghyun, he’d promptly left it as that, a dumb bucket list thing that he won’t ever actually get to fulfil. After all, what sort of salaryman would he be if he had fun in his life?

It really didn’t hit him until now that Jonghyun was a very serious guy, despite the fact that he stayed at home unemployed and barely educated, having not gone to university after high school. But still, serious guy.

So he stared, kind of in awe as he saw the lights light up across the whole theme park, blaring sound systems playing for only the two of them. And Jonghyun, god Minhyun wanted to maybe kiss him, looked good in the colourful lights.

“You remembered that stupid wish of mine?”

Jonghyun flushed, nodding.

“And you started working here so you could do this.”

“Yeah.”

“Just so I could see the amusement park empty even when it was open.”

“Yeah.”

“...did you like it?”

Jonghyun‘s cheeks, good god, turned darker, and he looked at his feet. “Yeah.”

Minhyun couldn’t help smiling. “Did I ever say that I love you?”

Jonghyun pouted. “You better, it was hard to get Jihoon to open after hours.”

Minhyun swooped down to press his lips to Jonghyun’s forehead. “Well apparently I don’t say it enough if you doubt me.” He let out a laugh, “I love you so much.”

Jonghyun huffed, but easily leaned into Minhyun’s touch.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh it’s been a while folks, both writing and posting here as well as writing 2hyun
> 
> I thought of this on the bus, thought it would be cute. Hope you liked! It’s just something simple since I’m lazy to write all those Long fics I promised 
> 
> Btw, follow my Twitter! I update stuff there and sometimes run polls :P (I also technically have a curiouscat and an askfm so you’re free to chat with me there) 
> 
> Also it’s like 4am now so I should just... go to sleep soon
> 
> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!


End file.
